Desde el final
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: Esta es la historia de como surgió el amor entre un chico y una chica... desde el punto de vista de alguien que ha llegado al final de su camino. Daikari, aunque espero que los que gustan del Takari le den una oportunidad al fic .


14 de enero de 2003. Sigo en mi "manía", por así decirlo, de escribir fics de un solo capítulo y muy extraños. La verdad, es que tengo bloqueadas todas las ideas que tenía para mis otras historias, no tengo la misma motivación que antes y estoy un poco "chípil" o deprimida. Sin embargo, quiero seguir escribiendo y mantenerme activa  hasta que me vuelvan las ideas a la mente y esté de mejor humor ya que a fin de cuentas creo que sólo es una mala racha que inició desde la cancelación de una de mis historias y espero que se me pase pronto (espero que sea antes de volver a clases ^^U). Bueno... creo que no les interesan mis dificultades como pseudo escritora sino el fic que están por leer, el cual es dramático, probablemente muy cursi (ya que no me censuré tanto en ese aspecto como en otros fics) y tiene _Daikari… aunque espero que a los "fans" del Takari también les agrade este fic.  Espero que les guste ^^._

**Advertencia: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen... creo que eso es más que obvio. En este fic hablo un poco de lo que es la vida después de la muerte... NO me estoy metiendo con alguna filosofía o religión en particular y la versión de los hechos tratada aquí es independiente de mis creencias por lo que si la utilicé, es porque es la que más me funcionó para este fic.  Desconozco la creencia de los japoneses sobre la muerte así que es ****muy probable que este fic se salga de ella. Esto fue escrito únicamente con el ánimo de divertirme y entretener (eso espero ^^) a quien lo lea. Bueno, ahora sí pasemos al fic ^^.**

**Desde el Final...**

**Por Lara H.**

Dicen que uno no ha visto todo hasta que ha recorrido el mundo entero. Otros, opinan que se llega a esto cuando has vivido muchos años. E incluso hay quienes afirman que se puede usar la frase "_lo __he visto todo" cuando se ha enfrentado a situaciones realmente extremas._

En lo personal, creo que todos se equivocan. Creo que no has visto todo...  hasta que eres testigo de tu propio funeral.

¿Quién soy yo? Bueno... antes podría haberles dicho que era un chico de 16 años. Pero ahora no estoy tan seguro de ello. Es más... ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que soy ahora. ¿Un ángel? ¿Un fantasma? ¿Un espíritu?. No lo sé... y creo que nadie me lo puede contestar. He preguntado esto a todos los seres con los que me he topado desde que inicié mi "nueva vida" y ninguno ha podido responderme con claridad. He llegado a la conclusión de que simplemente soy "yo".

¿Creo que los estoy confundiendo, verdad? Supongo que para que puedan ubicarse en esta historia lo mejor será contarles lo que _era antes de mi funeral. Solía ser un chico de 16 años común y corriente y por ello mis actividades y gustos también eran comunes, ustedes saben, deportes, juegos, cine, música, chicas... todo eso. Mi infancia no fue muy común... pero eso sí, los últimos 4 años de mi vida los pasé con tranquilidad y alegría ya que tenía a mi familia, mis amigos y mi novia cerca. Tenía planes para el futuro. Y tenía bellos y aterradores recuerdos del pasado. Pero todo eso quedó atrás..._

Aunque ustedes no lo crean, no recuerdo nada de mi muerte. Absurdo, lo sé, pero así es. Supongo que morir es como nacer, ustedes saben, un cambio, un paso más dentro del ciclo por el que todos pasamos a lo largo de la vida. "El ciclo de la vida", citando el título de una canción que escuché cuando era muy pequeño. Nadie recuerda como fue su nacimiento... supongo que ustedes están incluidos dentro de este "Nadie". De ese modo, yo no recuerdo como fue mi muerte... sólo sé que de pronto estaba ahí, en ese gran salón con decoraciones barrocas y recargadas. Todos mis seres queridos estaban ahí, vestidos de negro y llorando. Y en el centro, un ataud blanco descansaba sobre una mesa, decorado con muchas flores amarillas. 

Caminé entre las sillas, ocupadas por mis amigos y familiares, hasta ese ataúd. Me asomé, y podrán imaginar con facilidad mi impresión cuando vi que era ocupado por un chico de 16 años muy delgado, alto y con el pelo rubio y cenizo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión tranquila en el rostro, como si estuviera descansando. Vestía un elegante traje gris con una corbata verde y tenía las manos en el pecho, como si estuviera diciendo una oración. Y finalmente vi un aparato verde entre sus manos... que reconocí al instante.

Era un Digivice

_Mi Digivice._

Ese muchacho... era yo, Takeru.

Y estaba muerto.

_Yo había muerto._

Fue en ese momento  que me di cuenta de que estaba en _mi funeral. Y de que todos vestían de negro y lloraban por __mi muerte. Mi madre, con la mirada opaca, estaba sentada en un sillón al fondo del salón y recibiendo el abrazo de una mujer. Mi hermano tenía la mirada perdida y apenas y se movía desde su posición, en la entrada. Mi padre no se veía por ningún lado, probablemente fumaba un cigarrillo en la calle. Y mi novia lloraba ruidosamente en los brazos de su hermano. A mi alrededor pude escuchar como la gente hablaba de mí. Algunos decían que fue una desgracia el que muriera tan joven. Otros decían que era un alivio para mi madre saber que yo ya estaba descansando y que no sentiría más dolor... _

No sé si mi muerte fue dolorosa o si fue rápida o lenta... pero tenían razón en que no sentía dolor. No tenía hambre, ni sed, ni cansancio. No sentía molestia alguna, más bien me sentía muy tranquilo... tal vez un poco confundido por estar en mi funeral, pero muy tranquilo... y en paz. 

Mis amigos platicaban en voz baja cerca de mi ataúd. Me acerqué con curiosidad y noté que hablaban de mí, pero no de lo que me había llevado a la muerte, sino de lo que había hecho en la vida. Y vaya que es cierto que a los muertos nos ponen más méritos de los que tuvimos. Hablaban de mi "inmensa valentía" y "mi gran corazón". Y tuve que aguantar la risa cuando alguien dijo que yo "jamás lloraba". Pero me conmovió descubrir que les había dejado un buen recuerdo y que jamás me olvidarían del todo. 

Pasé las siguientes horas rondando por el salón, escuchando lo que decían o simplemente observando como aquel día, el día de mi muerte, concluía y dejaba el camino libre a la noche. Menos mal que nadie me podía ver, porque hubiera sido vergonzoso que me vieran en medio de aquel elegante salón vestido con mi pijama verde con un cochecito bordado en el bolsillo, descalzo y con el pelo todo revuelto como si me acabara de levantar. _Es probable que haya muerto en una cama, pensé. _

Aunque me sentía en paz... también estaba un poco triste porque no podía consolar a mis seres queridos y hacerles ver que estaba bien y que no debían preocuparse más por mí. Me preocupaba en especial mi novia, Hikari, que no había dejado de llorar en todo el día y se veía profundamente herida. Tenía tantos deseos de abrazarla y decirle que las cosas estarían bien pero no me era posible... ella ya no podía verme ni escucharme aunque yo todavía fuera capaz de ello. Me paré junto a mi ataúd, recargándome un poco en él y la observé preocupado, hasta que uno de mis amigos, Daisuke, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia mí, es decir, mi cuerpo. Su expresión era seria, algo que jamás le había visto, y su vestimenta negra lo hacía ver sumamente extraño. Observó mi rostro demacrado y literalmente sin vida y murmuró...

- "Y te tuviste que ir... ¿Verdad?. No tienes idea de lo mucho que nos vas a hacer falta. Incluso a mí."- dijo con una sonrisa torcida- "Fuiste un amigo confiable, de esos que son capaz de darlo todo por sus seres queridos."- miró por un instante a Hikari antes de continuar- "¿Sabes? Ella no va a ser la misma sin tí... te quería mucho. Y con razón, ya que jamás fallaste en tu promesa de velar por ella. La protegiste hasta el último día de tu vida... supiste cumplir con tu palabra y por eso sé que debes sentirte tranquilo"

La verdad, yo ya no me sentía muy tranquilo que digamos, ya que me preocupaba Kari...

- "Pero te conozco, y sé que desde donde estés has de estar preocupado por ella, ¿verdad?"- dijo él sonriendo y adivinando mi pensamiento- "Por eso te prometo que seguiré con tu misión, por así decirlo, y que pase lo que pase siempre estaré al pendiente de ella. Descansa tranquilo, Takeru, porque ella nunca estará sola, yo estaré a su lado para acompañarla cuando ella lo deseé. Te lo prometo... descansa en paz amigo... y gracias por todo..."

Yo no supe que decir o pensar después de ver como Davis se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y se retiró. Sólo entendí que no debía preocuparme más por Kari... porque ella estaría bien. Davis cumpliría con su palabra...

Y entonces  murmuré un "Gracias"...

_____________________________________

Van a decir que soy un irresponsable, pero no acudí a mi entierro. Creo que vi suficiente en mi funeral, aunque sé que mis seres queridos estuvieron ahí. Los acompañé desde el salón hasta el cementerio y los vi entrar uno por uno. Matt y algunos amigos cargaban con mi ataúd hacia donde sería "mi última morada". Esa idea hizo que me negara a entrar a ese lugar,  ya que temía que no podría salir de ahí una vez dentro. Así que me alejé a paso veloz para dar una última vuelta por mi barrio antes de "marcharme para siempre".

Caminando por la calle descubrí que las banquetas lucían más llenas que de costumbre. Había tanta gente que me resultaba increíble que pudieran caminar con tranquilidad. Una anciana que estaba parada junto a un farol me miró a los ojos y me saludó con la mano. Mi primera reacción fue girarme para ver a quien saludaba... para descubrir que se trataba de mí. Confundido, seguí con mi camino, topándome con una pareja que platicaba en una esquina y que me saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza. Poco a poco, vi como muchas de las personas de la calle me saludaban, como si quisieran darme la bienvenida o algo así. Poniendo atención descubrí que la gran mayoría vestían esas ridículas batitas blancas de hospital o pijamas como yo. ¿Acaso estaban en la misma situación que yo?

Pues sí, eso eran. Los siguientes días descubrí que al morir, nuestras almas quedaban libres de vagar por donde quisieran. Ya no habían preocupaciones ni miedos, por lo que éramos libres de disfrutar el mundo entero. Aprendí que el lugar favorito para los que son como yo es el parque, donde se suelen reunir cada noche alrededor de las fuentes para platicar por horas acerca de su anterior vida. Los que tenían más cosas que decir por lo general eran los ancianos, que no mostraban ninguna dificultad en hablar por horas acerca de las aventuras que corrieron en su vida, los amores que sintieron y las hermosas familias que crearon. Siempre habían pasajes difíciles o tristes, pero no por ello menos interesantes. Al escuchar esas pláticas al principio me sentí triste, ya que yo no tenía tantas cosas que contar porque con 16 años sólo había tenido una novia y muchos sueños que jamás llegué a cumplir. Sin embargo, esa sensación desapareció cuando un niño me comentó que debía sentirme muy afortunado porque había llegado a crecer, cosa que él jamás logró. Antes de que me diera cuenta le platiqué todas mis aventuras en el Digimundo, y pronto pasé noches enteras rodeado de niños que me escuchaban sin parpadear mientras hablaba de Patamon, de Davis y de Kari. 

Solía visitar a mis seres queridos con relativa frecuencia, en especial a mi madre. Me gustaba pasar noches enteras en mi antigua habitación (convertida en una pequeña biblioteca) observando las estrellas desde mi ventana. A veces, acompañaba a mamá en sus noches de insomnio, cuando le daba por tomar mi retrato para platicarle y decirle que me extrañaba. Pronto aprendí que curiosamente ella podía sentir mi presencia ya que después de mis "visitas" solía dormir noches enteras con tranquilidad durante una larga temporada. 

Una noche, fui a buscar a los niños del parque y me encontré con que quedaban muy pocos. Al preguntarles me respondieron que muchos de ellos habían recibido la oferta de volver a la vida y habían aceptado con gusto. Me extrañó el que después de tantos meses muerto yo no hubiera recibido esa opción aún, pero una chiquilla me explicó que por lo general la oferta llegaba en el momento adecuado, cuando era seguro que el interesado aceptaría. También me enteré que al aceptar la oferta olvidabas para siempre lo que fuiste antes, tu antigua apariencia y todos los recuerdos que tenías. En ese sentido me sentí aliviado por no haber recibido oferta alguna porque no quería dejar de ser Takeru. En esta nueva situación, mis recuerdos eran lo más importante que tenía.

_________________________________________

Davis cumplía con su palabra, tal como lo había prometido. Acompañaba a Kari en las mañanas al colegio y en las tardes la llevaba a dar largos paseos en el parque. Yo los observaba pasar desde mi lugar favorito, una enorme fuente. Mi amigo solía hablar sin parar y Kari asentía tristemente con la cabeza, sin prestar realmente atención a lo que él decía. Otros días la llevaba al cine o a tomar un helado y aunque eran evidentes sus intenciones de hacer que ella sonriera, no conseguía resultado alguno.

Esto ya me estaba alarmando, porque había pasado ya un año desde mi muerte y ella seguía actuando como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. Mi madre ya lo había superado por ejemplo, se había mudado a Osaka y tenía una nueva pareja, y aunque todavía pasaba algunas noches de insomnio recordándome, ya no era tan necesario el que la acompañara como antes. Papá seguía pegado al trabajo pero había continuado con su vida... supongo que él era feliz así. Mi hermano estudiaba lejos, en una universidad en los Estados Unidos porque se le había metido la loca idea de estudiar Astronomía. Además tenía una novia e incluso algunos planes para casarse. El resto de mis amigos también habían continuado con sus vidas. Eso era lo natural por supuesto, tenían que seguir adelante y olvidar el pasado. No es que se olvidaran completamente de mí, sino que tenían que olvidar la tristeza que habían sentido por mi muerte para que me convirtiera en un recuerdo agradable para ellos. A los muertos se nos tiene que dejar en paz para que seamos libres y podamos descansar con tranquilidad. En los personal, deseaba irme lejos y recorrer el mundo como no pude hacerlo durante mi vida, con absoluta libertad y certeza de que ellos ya no necesitaban más de mi presencia o mi recuerdo constante.

Pero Kari... ella no me quería dejar ir. No deseaba separarse de mí y cada vez se aferraba más y más a mi recuerdo. En lugar de que me fuera para que ella retomara su vida, era como si ella quisiera morirse para acompañarme. Por supuesto que algo así era alarmante... yo tenía muchas ventajas en mi nuevo estado, pero no deseaba aún que Kari se reencontrara conmigo. Era  joven y tenía muchas cosas por delante y lo sabía bien, ya que cuando vivía ella me había contado sus planes muchas veces. Y era incapaz de ver que tenía a su lado a un gran tipo que la ayudaría a alcanzar sus sueños y ser feliz. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de tomarla de los hombros y agitarla! ¡Tenía que entender que la vida era algo hermoso!. Pero no podía hacerlo, así que simplemente la observaba desde mi fuente o durante algunas visitas nocturnas, cuando ella despertaba llorando por las noches y llamándome. Había pasado mucho tiempo... era hora de que me dejara atrás... pero algo la estaba deteniendo... ¿Qué sería?.

Afortunadamente Davis pensó lo mismo que yo un buen día. Estaba harto de ver como Hikari se apagaba lentamente y sabía que había que tomar cartas en el asunto. Así que durante uno de sus paseos perdió los estribos (recuerden que era un poco impulsivo) y la hizo entrar en razón.

- "¡No puedo creer que sigas así Hikari! ¡Estás más apagada que nada! ¡Mi abuela tiene más energía que tú!"

- "¡No me grites Davis!"- dijo ella entre lágrimas- "Tú jamás entenderás lo que siento..."

- "¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Perdiste un ser querido!"- dijo totalmente rojo- "¿Crees que yo no lo extraño? ¿Que no me sentí triste por su muerte?"

- "Yo lo amaba..."

- "Y sé que él te amaba y por eso siempre buscó verte feliz. Ahora eres justo lo que él no deseaba que fueras... una chica triste y apagada... muerta en vida"

- "¡No entiendes Davis! ¡No puedo hacer nada para dejar de amarlo!"

- "No se trata de que dejes de quererlo, Hikari. Me extraña que actúes así. Él siempre tendrá un lugar en tu corazón y es algo que todos sabemos. Algo que tendrá que entender el hombre que acepte pasar su vida a tu lado"

- "Yo no quiero otro hombre... lo quiero a él"

- "¡Está muerto!"

- "¡No quiero traicionarlo!"- ¿Traicionarme? ¿Acaso está loca? ¡Estoy muerto!

- "¡Pues eso es lo que estás haciendo ahora!"- las palabras de Daisuke obtuvieron como respuesta una buena bofetada que hasta a mí me dolió... y eso que ya había olvidado lo que era eso.

- "¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso!"

- "¡Porque es la verdad! ¿Crees que a él le gustaría saber que estás sufriendo por su muerte? ¿Qué te estás dejando caer? Él te dijo muchas veces que hay que ser fuerte y que no se puede cambiar el pasado"- ¡Vaya! Daisuke sí que me prestaba atención después de todo.- "Siempre cumplió a su palabra de velar por tí... y ahora estás tirando al traste todo lo que hizo. Además... yo no quiero fallarle"

- "¿De qué hablas?"

- "Le prometí que te cuidaría y te haría compañía... si he estado contigo no ha sido para aprovecharme de tu soledad Kari..."

- "Jamás pensé eso..."

- "Siempre admiré como te protegía y te hacía sentir feliz con solo una sonrisa. Yo quiero hacer eso ahora Kari... para que él esté tranquilo esté donde esté... y no me has dejado cumplirle..."

- "Yo... no sabía eso..."

- "Te queremos mucho... y no quisiéramos perderte también..."- Davis había comenzado a llorar. 

- "Daisuke no digas eso... no me vas a perder..."

- "Parece que sí..."

- "Si te prometo que le echaré ganas... ¿me perdonarías?"- dijo ella de pronto sonrojada- "No quise abofetearte... eres un gran amigo Davis y te agradezco tu compañía"

- "Claro que te perdono... pero... ¿prometes eso?"

- "Sí... va a ser difícil... porque no puedo olvidarlo... no puedo dejar de sentirme triste al pensar en él..."

- "¿Por qué Kari? ¡Deberías estar feliz de haberlo conocido!"

- "Es que... nunca pude despedirme de él..."

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se marcharon, dejándome solo en mi fuente... reflexionando...

__________________________________________

Una de las ancianas me había comentado que lo que estaba por hacer era difícil y arriesgado, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Daisuke había hecho mucho por Hikari y era hora de que yo le echara una mano. Estaba en el cuarto de Kari, era de noche y ella dormía tranquilamente en su cama. Durante las pláticas en el parque había aprendido que era posible comunicarse con los "vivos" en sus sueños, ya que es ahí donde dejan libre a su alma. No tenía idea de como entrar en los sueños de Kari... pero iba a buscar el modo.

No recuerdo bien cómo... pero al posar mi mano sobre el rostro de la chica me encontré viajando por un túnel hasta que caí en un mundo que conocía muy bien. Era el digimundo, el cual había dejado atrás hace muchos años. Estaba en una de sus selvas, con su alegre y colorida vegetación y el aire húmedo. Caminé a través de ella hasta que la encontré, vestida con su camisón rosa y platicando con unos Numemon.

- "Kari..."- la llamé. Ella alzó la vista y vi que se puso pálida y que unas lágrimas se asomaron desde sus ojos. Se puso de pie y me abrazó con fuerza.

- "Eres tú..."- susurró- "Finalmente puedo soñar contigo..."

- "Bueno Kari... desconozco por qué no has podido soñar conmigo pero... esto no es precisamente un sueño"

- "¿No?"- dijo ella preocupada- "Pero..."

- "Bueno sí... es un sueño. Pero yo no soy parte de él. Me metí porque necesito hablar contigo"

Nos sentamos en una roca a la orilla de un arroyo. Ella estaba radiante y sonriente por mi presencia.

- "¿Puedes entrar a los sueños? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? Te he extrañado..."

- "Yo también... pero no lo he hecho porque es peligroso..."

- "Pero..."

- "Tomé el riesgo porque necesito hablar contigo... te he visto... y estoy preocupado"- ella bajó la mirada.- "Escuché tu conversación con Davis... y él tiene razón"

- "Sí... lo sé..."

- "Él me dio su palabra... y estoy muy agradecido con él porque ha cumplido aunque tú no te has dejado"

- "Es que..."

- "Estoy bien Kari. Ya no me duele nada. Estoy tranquilo y en paz. Pero me preocupa ver que tú no estás así... dices que porque sería una traición... ¿de dónde sacaste semejante tontería?"

- "Yo..."

- "Si hay algo que agradezco de haber tenido en mi vida fue tu compañía Kari. Pero eso está atrás y tienes el derecho de seguir adelante. En lugar de protegerme con tu conducta sólo me estás lastimando... ya has llorado lo suficiente por mí. Ahora es el momento de estar contenta, porque tienes una vida y muchos sueños"

- "Lo sé..."

- "Y aunque estés con otros hombres y los ames. Aunque te cases y tengas hijos... siempre estará el recuerdo de lo nuestro. Pero tiene que ser algo alegre y una buena experiencia... no algo que te impida amar. No quiero ser una carga en tu vida. Estoy muerto y no hay nada para cambiarlo"

- "¿Por qué tuviste que morir?"- preguntó de pronto con tristeza.

- "No lo sé... pero no te preocupes por mí. Y te dije que estoy muy bien. Soy muy feliz ahora y por ello prefiero pensar en lo bello que tuvo mi vida... no en lo que no alcancé a obtener. Siempre serás parte de mí y yo de tí. Incluso le he contado a muchos acerca de tí y lo valiente que eras. No sé... tal vez tú un día le cuentes a tus hijos del loco de tu primer novio"- dije sonriendo y tomándole la mano- "Yo cumplí una promesa... y ahora quiero pedirte una..."

- "¿Qué cosa?"

- "Que le vas a echar ganas y vas a disfrutar cada día de tu vida, en las buenas y en las malas"

- "Eso es lo que le prometí a Davis"

- "Entonces será una doble promesa"- Kari bajó la mirada, pensando un poco en mi petición para luego contestar,

- "Está bien..."- dijo serenamente- "Te lo prometo"

- "¡Bien!"- dije complacido. Me sentí de pronto un poco mareado, así que era necesario retirarme lo más pronto posible-  "Ahora… Creo que finalmente podremos despedirnos"- ella bajó la mirada de nuevo con tristeza- "No recuerdo mi muerte, pero sé que dices que no pudimos despedirnos"

- "No... "- respondió quedamente- "Es que siento que nunca pude terminar con lo nuestro... que no cerré un ciclo... que todavía sigo siendo tu novia..."

- "¿Aún muerto?"

- "Aún así... jamás pudiste decirme todo lo que has dicho hoy. Y yo jamás pude agradecerte por haber sido parte de mi vida, por cuidarme y quererme como lo hiciste. Nunca te olvidaré"

- "¿Por qué no pudiste hacerlo?"

- "Fue todo muy rápido... tal vez... - dijo ella sorprendida- "Tal vez por eso me sentía culpable... porque jamás te puede decir todo esto que sentía..."

- "Bueno, lo has dicho"- dije sonriéndole- "Y me alegra mucho oírlo. Tengo que irme... estoy muy cansado..."- Kari me abrazó con fuerza.

- "Cuídate mucho y gracias. Te quiero mucho..."- susurró ella

- "Yo también... ¿Oye? ¿Siempre sueñas con el digimundo?"

- "Sí... ¿por?"

- "Yo también solía hacerlo. Si algún día regresas allá... dile a Patamon que fue mi mejor amigo y que nunca lo olvidaré"

- "Lo haré"

- "Adiós Kari, hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo"- y así fue como todo se puso borroso y salí del sueño de Hikari.

Me encontré de pronto en su cuarto. Ella se levantó de la cama sorpresivamente y encendió la luz. Sus ojos marrones examinaron la pieza, su boca esbozaba una amplia sonrisa. 

- "Finalmente me siento tranquila"- dijo mientras sonreía genuinamente- "Hasta luego TK... y gracias..."

_________________________________________

No volví a visitar a Kari. No hubo necesidad de hacerlo, ya que estaba seguro de que ella estaría bien. Cumplió con su palabra y cambió su actitud. Creo que tenía razón en eso de cerrar el ciclo, ya que después de mi visita comenzó a salir con algunos chicos... con Daisuke de chaperón. Era muy cómico verlos en el parque. Kari y su novio besándose en una banca y Davis espiándolos con unos binoculares. Creo que mi amigo tomó un poco literal su promesa, ¿verdad? Ni Taichi era así.

Sabiendo que ellos estaban bien pude irme de vago. ¿Saben lo fácil que es subirse a los aviones sin un cuerpo? Recorrí todos los lugares que había visto por años en los libros y que no alcancé a visitar en la vida. Conocí a muchas personas y aprendí cosas que ni me imaginaba. No tengo idea de cuantos años pasaron, pero me di cuenta de que eran muchos cuando visité a mi hermano en los Estados Unidos y lo encontré con dos hijos. Mi madre y mi padre estaban de visita también, así que digamos que por un momento fuimos una familia completa... aunque yo no tuviera cuerpo. Sentí mucha nostalgia por mis seres queridos y mi tierra, así que seguí a mamá hasta su avión y viajé de regreso a casa... para toparme con la noticia de que Davis y Kari se habían casado. 

Me costó trabajo dar con ellos, pero finalmente encontré su casa, un pequeño departamento cerca del parque. Ambos eran una pareja feliz y estable, que peleaban fácilmente por tonterías pero se reconciliaban con la misma facilidad. Davis estaba en la nube... literalmente. Me alegré mucho por ellos, ya que de ese modo siempre estarían acompañados. Los observé durante un día, pero en la noche, cuando empezaron a ponerse "cariñosos" si me entienden, decidí dejar el "vouyerismo" para otro día.

Regresé al parque y me senté en mi fuente. Platiqué con los niños que pasaban por ahí acerca de mis aventuras de la infancia y mis viajes por el mundo. Mientras hablaba pensé mucho en Hikari, en Davis y en todos mis seres queridos. Los extrañaba, pero sabía que yo era el pasado y ellos tenían aún futuro. Un futuro en el que esperaba algún día volver a toparme con ellos.

Recibí la oferta en ese momento, cuando los niños se habían marchado. Solamente la escuché... y acepté en ese instante. Era momento de dejar el pasado, ¿verdad?. Había llegado el momento de iniciar un nuevo futuro, de dejar atrás al chico de 16 años de pijama verde y aventurarme a algo nuevo. Una  brillante luz me iluminó y me transportó a una casa, a una cama, al interior de una chica que dormía tranquilamente junto a su esposo, el ser que amaba. 

Taichi siempre me dijo que deseaba que yo formara parte de su familia... y creo que finalmente le cumpliría.

**FIN**

_Bueno… terminé. Seguro me van a decir que la reacción de Kari es poco creíble pero les aseguro que es más común de lo que parece. Hay personas que pasan AÑOS completos en depresión por la muerte de sus  seres queridos, en especial si sienten que no terminaron las cosas con ellos. Cuando alguien muere, las personas pasan por un proceso de duelo, en el que tienen que recuperar esa parte de su psique o alma que desapareció junto con ese ser. Al establecer una relación, creamos en nuestro interior una imagen de esa persona… así que cuando desaparece obviamente tenemos un vacío que nos hace sentir mal. Con el tiempo la gente tiende a rellenar (reparar) ese espacio y seguir con su vida… pero hay personas que muestran dificultad. ¡Ah! Y para que vean que no soy sádica no torturé a nadie, aunque sea un fic sobre la muerte creo que me salió un bastante "feliz"… al menos eso creo. ¡Nos vemos pronto! ^^._


End file.
